Only Time
by GalesMystique710
Summary: *I'm back and Part 4's up!* Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Together, Harry and Draco discover more than what meets the eye. *H/D Slash!* R/R!
1. Prologue : The Parting

****

Only Time

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for the Harry Potter books and the movie, which is the closest thing to owning Harry Potter for me anyways. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and other associations. I make no money off of this story, its purely fictional based on the movie 'Sweet November', which I don't own either.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco…obviously, Ron/Hermione, and other minor pairings.

****

Rating: Overall it is R/NC-17. This chapter however, is rated PG-13.

****

Warnings: By now I don't people should be warned that this is a slash or yaoi, meaning that there's two guys in a homosexual relationship and that includes having sex. If you have a problem with this, I suggest that you leave now before you read on because people who aren't old enough or don't like gay relationships between characters are who made ff.net get rid of the NC-17 ratings. You have been warned. Don't flame me saying that I didn't.

****

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Sweet November'. Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry helps Draco recover and helps him learn things other than hate and vengeance.

****

Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this. This story has been in my head ever since I saw 'Sweet November' on TV one day, and to make it a Harry/Draco pairing just came to mind because I was reading some fan fics after I saw the movie. I would appreciate feed backs and reviews but I'm not a fan of flames.

****

Prologue

****

[-The Parting-]

It was the last day of the term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were sitting in their house's tables waiting for Dumbledore to announce who won the house cup this year.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her folk to get everyone's attention so that he may proceed.

"Another year has passed and we have lost many good students here at Hogwarts. We shall remember them always and what they fought for." Many students had started crying or looked gloom. "Now, the house cup needs awarding." The students stopped their crying and looked up.

"In forth place is Ravenclaw with 342 points." The Ravenclaw table clapped but with not much energy.

"In third place is Hufflepuff with 357 points." The Hufflepuff table started clapping.

"In second place is Slytherin with 439 points." Not many people at Slytherin table clapped, because they had lost the house cup, also because the students at the table were partially missing.

"And in first place is Gryffindor with 451 points." Everyone but the Slytherins clapped for the Gryffindor for their triumph over the house cup again. It didn't matter to them if they won or not, just that someone beat out the Slytherins.

Harry Potter stared at the Slytherin table and met his eyes with Draco Malfoy who was looking glum at his plate. Draco looked up from his plate, feeling a pair of eyes on him and looked straight into Harry's eyes. For a moment, their eyes locked and some unspoken things passed between them.

Harry broke his gaze on Draco when he heard his friend, Ron Weasley talking to him, or more likely yelling. "Bloody hell, we won! This must be an all time record, Gryffindor have won the house cup for seven years straight!" Ron jumped up and down, his age and dignity all forgotten. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger stood nearly by with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Honestly Ron, can you act any more immature?"

"Oh come off it Hermione! It's out last day at Hogwarts; Gryffindor won the House Cup _and _the Quidditch Cup. It's worth it! As Head Girl, you should be celebrating this more than I am!"

Hermione seemed to think that Ron's reason was good enough so she threw her pointed hat in the air and started to join in on the celebration of their triumph and last day at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at Hermione's sudden act of what she called 'immature'.

Harry grabbed his goblet full of pumpkin juice and raised it high and Professor Dumbledore nodded at Harry. He joined in on the festivities of the Gryffindor's triumph and enjoyed his last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was time to say 'good-bye' to his home.

***

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat there looking glum. Ever since his first year of Hogwarts, Gryffindor had won the House Cup. Some members of his house blamed him for the loss of the glory that should have been theirs. Draco hated Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter - The Golden boy of Gryffindor, the Boy-Who-Lived, an all around goody two-shoes.

Potter had refused his friendship on the train of their first day at Hogwarts and ever since then, they have been rivals. Since then, Draco Malfoy did everything he could do to make Potter's life miserable. In return, Potter had done everything he could do to make Draco's life miserable.

It was strange when he and Potter had made an eye contact after Dumbledore had announced Gryffindor as the winner of the house cup. Draco didn't know what it was, but when the eye contact was made, what he felt wasn't hate. What Draco felt during that moment was what made it more confusing; of all the years that he has known Potter and his friends, Weasel and Mudblood, he felt nothing but hate towards them.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table thinking about what happened when he and Potter had looked at each other. Nearby, Blaise Zabini, another member of Slytherin, saw his friend sitting there looking down at his food. He took a seat next to Draco.

"Draco, what's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Nothing Blaise, leave me alone." Draco replied back.

Blaise didn't believe Draco. Usually, Draco would make jokes, turn his face into a scowl, and would plot a plan to destroy Potter whenever Gryffindor had won and Slytherin had lost. This time, Draco was just silent. "So, what are you going to do Potter on the train this year? Something great I imagine, our last day at Hogwarts…never to see the bloody useless fucks in this place ever again. It'll have to be your grand 'farewell and fuck you', Draco. Show that Potter and his muggle-loving friends that he can't mess with the Slytherins."

"Fuck off Blaise, I told you to leave me alone!" He shouted. Half the Slytherin table turned their head to look at who yelled. When they saw that it was Draco, they turned back to what they were doing.

"Okay, okay. What in bloody hell is shoved up your arse?" Blaise turned to go talk to Millicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin sitting nearby. Draco ignored Blaise's comment and turned his head to face the Great Hall, over at the Gryffindor table.

***

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice from his goblet and joined in with his friends. The Gryffindor table was filled with witches and wizards jumping up and down, cheering. Harry got very dry-mouthed so he drank more juice. When he finished a goblet full, Harry felt a little dizzy. He thought for a moment that he should visit Madame Pomfrey for the last time, but the dizziness passed and Harry forgot about it.

After a while, Harry felt a pair of eyes following him. He didn't know why, but he looked over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was indeed staring at Harry and Harry stared back. Once again, an understanding passed through them.

Harry Potter was going to become the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Draco Malfoy was going to become one of Voldemort's followers.

Only time could tell where their paths would lead them to and to what. The two boys didn't see the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore looking upon them, with knowledge that their lives are intertwined in one way or another. Which one they would follow, he didn't know.

To Be Continued?

****

Author's Note: Ok, how was it for the prologue? I know that it's short but I don't think that it's that bad. Do you want me to continue with this? I'll start writing the actual first chapter but whether I post it or not depends on the reviews I get and if people actually like this or not. So if you want me to continue with this, my first Harry Potter fic, then review me!!!

Look! The review button! Please review and tell me how I'm doing, that's all I ask! *Hope*


	2. Part 1 : Mystery Begins

****

Only Time

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for the Harry Potter books and the movie, which is the closest thing to owning Harry Potter for me anyways. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and other associations. The plot is loosely based on the movie 'Sweet November', which I don't own either.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco…obviously, Ron/Hermione, and other minor pairings.

****

Rating: Overall it is R/NC-17. The first few chapters however, are rated PG-13.

****

Warnings: By now I don't people should be warned that this is slash, meaning that there are two men in a homosexual relationship and that includes having sex. If you have a problem with this, I suggest that you leave now before you read on because people who aren't old enough or don't like gay relationships in fan fiction are the ones who made ff.net get rid of the NC-17 ratings. You have been warned.

****

Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Sweet November'. Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Together, Harry and Draco discover more than what meets the eye.

****

Author's Notes: This story has been in my head ever since I saw 'Sweet November' on TV one day, and to make it a Harry/Draco pairing just came to mind because I was reading some fan fics after I saw the movie. I would appreciate feedbacks and reviews but no flames needed.

****

More A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out, I wasn't happy with how this chapter started when I wrote the first draft of this chapter, I still don't like it now but oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one. ^_^ Oh and I changed the summary of my fic…I didn't like how it sounded.

****

Part 1

[-Mystery Begins-]

A man walked down a muggle street in a long trench coat. His face was covered in the shadows of his hat, away from the prying eyes of anyone who dared to look. He walked along the sidewalk looking at the numbers for the right house. He couldn't turn back and give up everything he worked for, not when it took this long; he needed to do get there to prove himself so that he'll be recognized for who he is, not what he represents.

He hesitated in front of a streetlight, remembering back a few years ago. Life at Hogwarts had been grand; it was a safe haven for him. But all of his joy was taken away and he was here to get back what has been torn away from him. He'd give up his own life to make him pay.

Now he was here, his body frail and weak from years of torment, with not an ounce of strength left in him. But a glimmer of hope told him that he would find him, the man who ruined everything in his life. He will go to him and he will get his revenge. The man went up to the door of a house and took out his wand and whispered, _"Alohamora."_ The door opened in front of him with a silent click.

He went inside and whispered, _"Lumos." _ He didn't get any further into the house when he felt a sharp pain surging through him. The pain was overwhelming for him to bear. He fainted and his hat came off to reveal his face and identity.

It was Draco Malfoy.

***

Harry Potter woke up drenched in sweat with a sharp pain emanating from his scar. Dreams of Voldemort and his past plaguing him. His famous scar, the lightening bolt-shaped scar from Voldemort's killing curse was throbbing, giving him a tremendous headache, as if his head was being split open. He should be used to these kinds of dreams and waking up in the middle of the night by now, since it happens so frequently.

Harry grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and stood up, sighing. He went across the room and entered the adjoining bathroom, turning on the lights. He turned the faucet water on and splashed his face with the water. Then he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. What Harry saw in the mirror didn't reflect back the happy, adventurous boy he was during Hogwarts. It has been almost five years since he left Hogwarts and since that time, Harry has been living in solitude, in muggle London.

Of course, Harry still corresponds with his friends from Hogwarts, and every Wizard that comes his way. When he first moved to his new home, he distanced himself all things magic. He would still use his wand and perform spells occasionally, but he didn't go to Diagon Alley or send post by owl. Fear from the disappearance of Harry Potter, all there was in the Daily Prophet was **'_Harry Potter Gone Missing!_'** or **'_Boy-Who-Lived: Dead?_'** and so on. When Harry eventually contacted his friends to stop all the rubbish about his disappearance, all fear was lifted and the whole Wizarding community cheered for several weeks.

And why did he distance himself, some might ask. In truth, not even the closest to him – Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and other people who knew him from school, could answer that question. They made wild guesses and some were plausible, but none were close to the truth.

Ever since Harry found out that he was a wizard, fame followed him. Whenever people saw him, they whispered around him and pointed at the scar on his forehead. He absolutely hated all the attention he got from everyone. People were jealous of him and Harry wanted to tell them that they could take his place anytime, if they wanted a scar on their forehead that emanates pain every time Voldemort is killing or near, and if they wanted a Dark Lord out to kill them. So, sick of all the attention and envy, when Harry was finally free from the Dursley's care, he went off to a place, where hopefully no one would recognize him.

A tap on the window brought Harry back out of his train of thought. He dried his face with a towel and went to the source of the noise. It was a tawny owl at his window with what looked like a letter from Ron. Harry let the owl in, closed the window, and took the letter from it. The owl flew in and perched on Harry's dresser.

Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

__

Dear Harry,

Hey mate, how are you? We haven't heard from you in a while, so I'd figure I'd drop a post. Hermione and I are in Romania at the moment, we're visiting Charlie and his dragons. Norbert, you remember him don't you, Hagrid's old baby Norwegian ridgeback? He's here and he's bloody big.

Are you doing anything this week? Hermione and I are staying here until the end of the week and we were wondering if you'd join us. The rest of my family is coming as well. Send an answer with this owl as soon as you can.

Hermione says hello and hopes that you're well. She's enjoying her time here, learning things about dragons that you can't learn from a book. Thank Merlin, she's away from her books – I should have thought of this sooner.

I hope you decide to join us Harry.

Ron and Hermione.

Harry refolded the letter and sat down on his bed. _Ron and Hermione are in Romania. I would love to go there but…_ Harry heard a noise outside his bedroom and went to look what caused it.

***

Harry went out of his bedroom and looked around his loft. He'd bet all the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Gringotts bank that there was a noise while he was reading Ron and Hermione's letter. Harry turned on the lights and looked around to see if anything looked out of place. Everything looked normal but there was a cold draft coming in. Harry figured that he left a window open and when he went to close it, he found that none were open. So he went to his front door and became speechless at what he saw there.

The front door was open and a man was lying unconscious on the floor. Harry knew that this wasn't an ordinary muggle for the man had a wand next to him with the 'Lumos' spell still in effect. Harry took the wand and said 'Nox'. Then he went around the unconscious man and closed the door.

Harry pondered on whether to owl the Ministry of Magic or to call the muggle police. Meanwhile Harry moved the man off the floor to the couch in his living room.

The man didn't look very old, if Harry had to guess; the man looked around the same age as he was. His features were somewhat familiar to Harry but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he knew this man. The man had blonde hair and pale skin from what Harry could tell. His face was cringed as if he has been through intense pain but at the same time it gave off aristocratic features. The man was wearing a full-length trench coat and he seemed to be wearing muggle clothes underneath.

Harry didn't know if this man was dangerous to him or was just seeking refuge, but he needed to take necessary precautions. Harry went into his bedroom and got his own wand. Then he took the stranger's wand that was lying on the table and pocketed it. Harry took his wand and cast a body-binding spell on his intruder. After he had done that, Harry used the Awakening spell to wake up the man.

All he had to do now was wait for him to wake up.

To be continued?

****

A/N: Since I've gotten such nice reviews, I've decided to put up the next chapter! Please review me and let me know how I'm doing. Since this is set five years after Hogwarts, the characters will be a little OOC. I would like to know how I'm doing, since this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic and it's set in the future, not during Hogwarts.

****

Thank you's go to:

Katie of Gryffindor – Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I love **_When Opposites Attract_** and **_Voices of Wizards_**, along with your other little ficlets. We'll see if the 'understanding' was really hate or love, you'd never know. Heck, I don't even know! And I can't believe you said that I write like JKR!

Memarkw – You're reading this one too? I know that you read and reviewed WYE? (Are you still reading it?) And now you're reading this one! I'm so happy! Thank you! And I'm not offended, I shouldn't have said that now that I think about it, but I'm so self-conscious about my writing!

JJLL – I'm so glad that you think this is wonderful! I've just finished this after writing it by hand during one of my classes and typing it up when I got the chance! I hope you like it. ^_^

Bthatcher2002 – Here's the next chapter, I hope you like!

Usagibuffy – Well I figured that it would make sense since Dumbly knows everything that goes on. One of my friends thinks that it's too weird for him to know so much that he thinks Dumbly works for ol' Voldie. Weird, huh? Well, enjoy this chapter (though it may seem short)!

****

To Everyone Else Who's Read but Haven't Reviewed – Thank you for reading but keep in mind that I absolutely love reviews and would love it if you'd review after reading this chapter!

Look! The review button! Leave me a review, then I'll write!


	3. Part 2 : Old Acquaintances

****

Only Time

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for the Harry Potter books and the movie, which is the closest thing to owning Harry Potter for me anyways. Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and other associations. The plot is loosely based on the movie _'Sweet November'_, which I don't own either.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco…obviously, Ron/Hermione, and other minor pairings.

****

Rating: Overall it is R/NC-17. The first few chapters however, are rated PG-13.

****

Warnings: By now I don't people should be warned that this is slash, meaning that there are two men in a homosexual relationship and that includes having sex. If you have a problem with this, I suggest that you leave now before you read on because people who aren't old enough or don't like gay relationships in fan fiction are the ones who made ff.net get rid of the NC-17 ratings. You have been warned.

****

Archive: FanFiction.net and SnitchFiction.net.

****

Summary: Inspired by the movie _'Sweet November'_. Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Together, Harry and Draco discover more than what meets the eye.

****

A/N: The chapters are sort of confusing (even for me) but everything will explain itself (I hope). I've finally figured out where this fic is going! Woohoo! I actually wrote out some stuff when ff.net was down, (I was bored from the lack of H/D fiction so sue me) and planned out what I'm going to do. But that might change so I don't know… 

****

More A/N: Feedbacks are always appreciated! They encourage me to write! I always seem to get 5/6 reviews per chapter…does that mean I have to post about 20 chapters to reach 100 reviews? I hope not! ^_^

****

Even More A/N: I've made a mistake in this chapter…I put 'Part 1' instead of 'Part 2'…It has been corrected. ^_^

****

Part 2

[-Old Acquaintances-]

Draco woke up with an intense pain surging through hi body. His whole body ached and his head was throbbing. The pain he was feeling originated from his left arm and Draco knew why he was in such a pain. _Voldemort_, Draco thought.

He tried to sit up but he couldn't move his body. Draco's eyes shot open but his vision was blurred to see anything. He blinked a few times and groaned when he realized that he was trapped in a body bind.

Draco didn't know that someone was next to him watching his every move. It wasn't until the person next to him spoke that Draco was aware that he wasn't alone.

"You're awake." Came the voice of the stranger.

Draco opened his mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out. His throat was dry and his voice was probably hoarse. He couldn't do anything else but grunt in response.

"I've placed you in a body bind." The stranger continued. "I don't know who you are or if you're a threat to me, but I needed to take precautions." He paused. "Who are you?"

Draco didn't recognize the voice of the stranger that was speaking to him. Draco knew the stranger wasn't a muggle since he evidently placed him in a body bind. But the voice sounded so familiar to him yet he couldn't quite place it to a face. It was as if he's heard this voice a thousand times before but at the moment, it was a complete mystery to him.

He let out a sigh as he gave up trying to figure out who this stranger is without asking him. Draco tried to look around his surroundings but in his current state, all he could do was look up. He didn't know where he was but it looked like he was in a muggle home. What Draco saw was the ceiling with muggle lights shining brightly. Draco's eyes squinted at the brightness of the light and closed them again.

"Where am I?" Draco said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one who broke into my flat in the first place." The stranger said. "Are you going to answer my question? Who are you?"

Draco pondered on whether to tell this man who he is. He figured that until he knew more of the situation he was in, he wouldn't reveal his name. "Take the spell off of me." Draco said, trying to sound forceful.

"You're not in a position to be making demands." The stranger retaliated. "For all I know, you could be a Deatheater sent to kill me by Voldemort." The stranger wasn't afraid of Lord Voldemort's name; his voice didn't even tremble when he spoke it.

"I won't kill you." Draco said, trying hard to talk. "You have my wand."

"There are other ways to kill a person."

"Would you give me a glass of water then? I can't talk like this."

The stranger stood up. Draco assumed that he was going to the kitchen to get the water. He heard the sound of water being poured and in a few seconds, the stranger came back.

The stranger sat on the couch just behind Draco's head and lifted it up. Then he took the glass and moved it over to Draco's mouth. Draco gladly drank the water in large gulps and sighed as the cool water ran down his throat.

"Now, tell me who you are."

"I'll gladly tell you, but you tell me where I am first."

The stranger sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're in London, in my flat. Why you're here, I don't know."

Draco tried remembering what had happened earlier. He remembered going before Lord Voldemort and receiving orders to kill a mudblood auror and his family. He remember telling Snape that he wasn't going to follow Voldemort's orders but instead kill Lucius for putting him through years of torment. Then he apparated near the mudblood auror's home in Scotland.

Draco was going to leave a message for that auror, though he didn't know why. Draco thought that maybe if he warns that auror, he would be under more…tolerance when the time came. But Draco didn't even get to leave a message, he felt pain coming from his Dark Mark and he lost consciousness.

Now he was in some wizard's flat in muggle London, and he has no clue how he got here.

"I can honestly say that I don't know what I'm doing here. The last I checked, I was in Scotland. How I got here is another mystery."

"I'll ask you one last time. Who are you?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

***

__

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Harry finally had a name to the man in front of him. Draco Malfoy was the mean Slytherin in Harry's year at Hogwarts, he was known for tormenting Harry and his friends.

Harry didn't recognize Malfoy at first; his appearance had changed since the time of Hogwarts. Five years has changed him. Malfoy was lying on Harry's couch before him dressed in muggle clothing – another change. Harry had never expected to see a Malfoy in muggle clothes.

He sat in silence, too stunned to speak. He didn't know what to say to Malfoy.

"Will you take this body bind off of me?" Draco asked.

When Harry heard Draco speak it brought him out of his stupor. "Are you a Deatheater?"

This time Draco was silent and Harry knew the answer to his question. Draco finally spoke. "Who are you?"

"How do I know you won't kill me the moment I tell you who I am?"

"We've already cleared up the fact that I am lying here in a body bind without my wand. This is a bloody hilarious situation if I've ever been in one." Draco snorted.

"At least your personality hasn't changed over the years, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Do I know you?"

"You should, we've gone to Hogwarts together, in the same year." Harry said. Harry didn't want to tell Draco who he was; he was concerned for his safety. The last thing he remembered of Draco Malfoy was looking at him across the Great Hall on their last day of Hogwarts and had an epiphany – that Malfoy was going to become a Deatheater.

"Tell me who you are. I've told you who I am." Draco demanded.

__

Ever the pureblooded Slytherin, Harry thought. "Fine." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm…Harry Potter."

__

To be continued…

****

A/N: Since I've gotten such nice reviews, I've decided to put up the next chapter! Please review me and let me know how I'm doing. Since this is set five years after Hogwarts, the characters will be a little OOC. I would like to know how I'm doing, since this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic and it's set in the future, not during Hogwarts.

****

Thank you's and a lot of cookies go to:

Sun Kitten – Don't worry, I don't plan to stop, not for a while. ^_^ I may go on hiatus is my muse decides to go on vacation again. We'd just have to wait and find out about what happened to Draco, you'll never know. Don't you just love those plots where you have to find out what happens next? Let's hope I can do that for this fic. ^_~

Catherine – Here's the next chapter, tell me how it is. ^_^

Jenn – Thanks for reading this one too! Just to let you know I plan to work on this one more than '_Will You Ever?_' since my muse is telling me to work on it! So you might have to wait for the next chapter for a while (Sorry!). I'm a huge fan of Harry/Draco. They're meant to be! And like I said to Sun Kitten, you'll just have to find out! 

Olivia – 'Sweet November' is a sweet movie, and yes, Keanu Reeves is hot. Are you going to see the new Matrix movie? ^_^

Katie of Gryffindor – Since this is a Harry/Draco fic, it's obvious that they'll end up together, isn't it? But will they stay together or break apart? Ah, it's a mystery. But I can tell you that it's going to take a little more time for Harry and Draco to get together. I'm thrilled that you like this! I didn't really like the first part of the last chapter but I got sick of doing revisions. LoL. Here's the next part, let me know what you think!

Janey! – I am continuing! I would have put this chapter up sooner but damned ff.net was down! 

****

To Everyone Else Who's Read but Haven't Reviewed – Thank you for reading but keep in mind that I absolutely love reviews and would love it if you'd review after reading this chapter! Reviews are the food source to writers; they supply the inspiration to write! Reviews = Chapters

Look! The review button! Leave me a review, then I'll write!


	4. Part 3 : Haunted Past

****

Only Time

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and other associations. The plot is loosely based on the movie _'Sweet November'_, which I don't own either.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco…obviously, Ron/Hermione, and other minor pairings.

****

Rating: Rated PG-13 until I say otherwise.

****

Warnings: Just slash between our favorite two boys. Other than that…this is my first Harry Potter fic. Also I'm a writer who gets constant writer's blocks.

****

Archive: FanFiction.net and SnitchFiction.net.

****

Summary: Inspired by the movie _'Sweet November'_. Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Together, Harry and Draco discover more than what meets the eye.

****

A/N: I realized that my fic has a lot of room for angst when I wrote things down…things from Draco and Harry's past, etc. While I'm still keeping the main genre of this fic Drama/Romance, this fic in the future will contain angst. Gotta love angst. ^_^

****

More A/N: I'd like to thank my new beta, El-Gilliath for beta-ing this chapter!

****

Part 3

[-Haunted Past-]

__

I'm…Harry Potter.

The last statement that the stranger had made rang in Draco's mind.

__

I'm…Harry Potter.

Draco was in the home of Harry Potter, his archenemy from his time at Hogwarts. Now he understood why he'd been asked if he was a Deatheater when he gave his name.

But how Draco got to be at Harry Potter's home was another question. Draco started to think of possibilities as to how it could have happened but none were plausible.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"Not at all, _Potter_." Draco spat. "Just trying to figure out how I got to be at your dreary muggle home."

"That's what I would like to know." Potter stood. "I'm going to owl Dumbledore about this." And he left the room.

Draco lied there not paying attention to Potter and drifted back to his own thoughts. When he couldn't come up with anything about how he came to be in his current situation, he groaned in frustration. He tried to sit up, forgetting that he was in a body-bind.

"Potter!" Draco yelled. "Get back here! Take this bloody spell off of me!"

***

Harry went into his room and got out a quill and parchment. He thought about what he would say to his old Headmaster at Hogwarts.

__

Hello Professor Dumbledore, how are you?

I'm fine, except for the fact that my old rival, Draco Malfoy from school is here. He says he doesn't know how he got here but I don't believe him. I think he's a Deatheater, so will you send aurors here with Veritaserum to cross-examine him?

Harry Potter

No, that didn't sound right at all.

"Potter!" Harry heard Malfoy yell from the other room. "Get back here! Take this bloody spell off of me!"

Harry grabbed his parchment and quill and walked out of his room. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want you to take this sodding spell off of me, that's what I want!"

"You're really in no position to be making demands here."

"I give you my word, Potter, that I won't kill you."

"Your word means nothing to me. You'll try to kill me."

"I won't kill you." Malfoy said, exasperated.

"I said you'll try." Harry said, trying to deny the smirk from appearing on his face.

Malfoy was silent for a while and Harry was getting a little nervous. "I'm going to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore so don't bother me." Harry sat down and began to write the letter.

***

Draco lied on the couch silently while Potter was writing his blasted letter to Dumbledore. It made sense that Potter wouldn't trust him, why would he? Even though Draco would need Potter's help eventually when the time came…

He remembered back to what happened before he left the Riddle house to the auror's home in Scotland.

__

"Draco Malfoy." The man dressed in black robes addressed him.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco stepped forward and bowed to the man.

"I have a task for you. I want to you to kill the auror, Harrison and his family in Scotland. He takes the lead in spoiling our plans. You will apparate to their home and kill them. I want him dead, Malfoy. I want the mudblood auror and his family dead."

"Dead?"

"Dead." Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco bowed again and left Voldemort's presence.

A hand grabbed his arm. "Don't fail me Draco." It was his father.

Draco went into his room and changed his clothing. He dressed in muggle clothes and he searched for a quill and parchment, among other things. His door swung open and he turned around to see who had come into his room. It was his old Potion's master at Hogwarts. Severus Snape.

"I heard Voldemort gave you an assignment." Snape said.

"He did." Draco replied.

"You can't afford another mishap, Draco. If you hesitate to kill them or let alone let them live, Voldemort will announce that you're a traitor. Then he will hunt you down and torture you until no end."

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco snapped. "I don't care anymore! I'm going away from Voldemort, Lucius, away from being a Deatheater! Every time I close my eyes, I can see her dying at my hands. I never wanted to be a fucking Deatheater, my father made me become one. I knew the risk of denying the mark so I went along with it. I wasn't proud of it, so I never killed. My **father** didn't want to lose his only fucking heir to the Malfoy name so he put me under Imperius and had me kill my mother. I still remember casting that bloody curse and I'm sick of it." Draco said with such venom in his voice that made Snape shiver.

"I'm not proud of what I've had to do over the years to keep my position as a spy. Don't run, instead go to Dumbledore and work for the light side, Draco. Dumbledore will protect you."

"I don't trust that old man. He knows much of what goes on, yet he doesn't do anything until everything is at an edge. I'm leaving, but I'll come back. I'm coming back to kill Lucius for putting me through all this. He's going to pay."

"You foolish boy! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. It's only a matter of time that they'll find out. Lucius will kill you with his **bare hands**!"

"He can try, but he won't succeed. I'm going to kill him. If I can't get to him, I'll find a way. I'll find someone who will help me."

Draco promised himself that he would kill Lucius for putting him through years of torture. They say that torture can break the strongest of men, it's only a matter of time when they do. Draco struggled to keep his will but in the end, he fell. Now, he's going to get his revenge.

The more and more Draco thought about his current situation, he was angered. He was betrayed by someone, he didn't know whom. He was weak and couldn't do much. Now he was at Potter's home, stuck in a spell he couldn't get out of. Draco needed help, lots of it. The only person who was available was Potter. Somehow, Draco would get Potter to help him.

__

Oh bloody hell! Draco thought.

***

Harry had finished the letter and he tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to deliver it to Dumbledore. Malfoy had been very quiet for the longest time and Harry was starting to get worried. Malfoy looked as if he has been through many trials but he was still untrustworthy.

Malfoy had given his word that he wouldn't do anything to Harry, and Harry did have his wand. If Malfoy tried anything, Harry could just hex him. Frustrated, he groaned and paced around the room.

Harry didn't know what he was going to do with Malfoy, all he could do was wait for the reply that Dumbledore would hopefully send him soon.

__

To be continued…

****

A/N: I was wondering if I should make this fic rated R for language right now. Can anyone give me advice on that? I don't want ff.net booting me off because I had too much cussing going on in a PG-13 (later R…maybe?) fic.

****

More A/N: Can anyone find the hidden movie quotes? I think there are three intentional ones…two are from the same movie and the other one is from another. Lots of cookies go to whoever finds them!

****

Thank you's and a lot of cookies go to:

Jessie – Thanks for the comment! But I think Draco remembered Harry, but maybe Harry forgot about Draco, who knows? And I agree that it gives them a lot of room to start over. This fic's getting a little bit more angsty, isn't it?

Katie of Gryffindor – You're wonderful! Thanks for the cookies and Draco's fudge…although you could have given me a chocolate covered Draco and I would have been happy! ^_^ Of course Harry and Draco are perfect for each other, opposites attract! And Draco in a body bind, imagine the possibilities! *grins* I leave cliffies on fics without intending to do so, I swear! The chapter just ends that way. But hey, if these cliffies keep bringing people back for more, I'm all for it!

Melanie – Don't worry about the review being short, time will come when you'll be leaving long reviews! (I hope!) I'm glad that my fic sounds good. I'm so insecure with my stuff; I get really happy when I receive a positive review! 

Nez – I persuaded you into liking Harry/Draco romance fics? Yay! Glad to hear that you think this fic is original, I like to think so too. But let's see where the plot's going. Maybe it'll get better, maybe it'll suck…I don't know. It was nice talking to you online too!

Jenn – I know Season 3 of _Queer As Folk_ is here, and I was telling myself that _Will You Ever?_ was going to end before it begins but I guess it didn't work out that way, huh? Oh well, let's make my fic an AU now, huh? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It kind of gives a back-story to what happened to Draco. Yay, you're hooked!

JJLL – Thank you! *blushes* I'm really grateful for the comment! It was really fun talking to you online; you're really cool too! 

****

To Everyone Else Who's Read but Haven't Reviewed – Thank you for reading but keep in mind that I love reviews and would be thrilled if you'd review after reading this chapter! Reviews are the food source to writers; they supply the inspiration to write! ***Reviews = Chapters***

****

PS – If you want to know when this fic is updated, please send me e-mail at GalesMystique710@aol.com or leave your e-mail address on the review. ^_^

Look! The review button! Leave me a review, then I'll write!


	5. Part 4 : Revelations

****

Only Time

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and other associations. The plot is loosely based on the movie _'Sweet November'_, which I don't own either. I just want Harry and Draco, is that too much to ask? Well I also want Oliver Wood and Tom Riddle, but I guess that's asking _too_ much.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco…obviously, Ron/Hermione, and other minor pairings.

****

Rating: Rated PG-13 until I say otherwise. *See notes at the end of chapter*

****

Warnings: Just slash between our favorite two boys and language…there's some cussing going on. Other than that…this is my first Harry Potter fic.

****

Archive: FanFiction.net, SnitchFiction.net. If you want to archive this…just ask me. ^_^

****

Summary: Inspired by the movie _'Sweet November'_. Draco becomes a Deatheater but something happens to him that leads him to his rival, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Together, Harry and Draco discover more than what meets the eye.

****

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took such a long time to get out. It's longer than my usual chapters, so I hope you enjoy. Always remember to review!!!

****

More A/N: I'd like to thank El-Gilliath for betaing!

****

Part 4

[-Revelations-]

Harry sat down across from the couch where Malfoy was lying, waiting for Hedwig to bring back a letter from Dumbledore. Harry didn't expect a reply until morning, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He was afraid. He was afraid of what his dreams might bring.

The dream that he woke up to tonight had been horrifying. Harry actually felt Voldemort's presence around him. There had been a few instances where his dreams were like this before but none affected him this much. The blood, the screaming, the two words that will haunt him until the day he dies…

__

'Avada Kedavra'

Everything in his life led back to Voldemort and Harry was sick of it. He just wanted everything to end. The pain, the crying, the suffering. Maybe that's why he ran away from it all. If he weren't there, maybe everything would have ended. If he weren't there, maybe some people would still be alive.

"Potter? Are you still alive?" Dawned the voice of Malfoy.

"Yes. What do you want now?" Harry said tiredly.

"Just making sure you haven't left or died, is all. When is your ruddy owl going to be back with that bloody letter? I would like to be freed from your sodding clutches sometime this week."

"I assume it's useless to tell you to be patient?"

"You assume correctly. Now if you don't mind, I'd like very much to be out of this ridiculous spell." Said Malfoy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can't help you there." Harry said and he drifted back into his own thoughts.

Harry hoped that Hedwig would be back with Dumbledore's reply soon. Harry was getting uncomfortable, if not irritated with his old rival from Hogwarts lying there before him. Harry was also nervous of seeing or just talking to Professor Dumbledore again. He remembered his last conversation with Dumbledore. It hadn't gone very well.

__

Harry was waiting. Harry was sitting on his couch with a cup of tea before him on the table and he was just waiting. Waiting for millions of owls flying to his window with letters or howlers from numerous wizards and witches, hoards of people apparating to his flat asking why he did what he did. Harry didn't expect any less. Perhaps by chance, people would understand why he did what he did, but it dawned on Harry how ludicrous that was.

Just then, Harry heard the doorbell ring. He absentmindedly stood up and walked to the door and answered it.

It was Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Harry mate! How have you been!" Ron began as soon as Harry opened the door. He went inside Harry's flat, with Hermione just behind him, continuing on. "We were so worried when we haven't heard a word from you. None of the post that we sent went through and we've been reading articles in the Daily Prophet about your disappearance…" Ron went on but Hermione cut him off.

"Hello Harry." She started. "We missed you, why didn't you tell us what was going on?" She finished, giving him a hug.

Harry hugged Hermione back and for a moment, there was a smile on his face. When the two parted, Ron grabbed Harry and took him in for a bear hug. "You could have told us, you prat. That's what friends are for." He amused.

"I just wanted some privacy." Harry said blankly.

"Oh." Ron looked down.

"It's great to see you Ron, Hermione. I missed you guys." Harry quickly said.

"We missed you too." They both said. "We have some news for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Ron began. "You see…"

Hermione's smiling face turned into a frown when she saw that Ron was having a hard time telling Harry. She tapped her foot on the floor, hoping that he'll come through.

"What it is…Herm is. And me too…um" Ron stuttered.

"Out with it, Ron!" Snapped Hermione.

"HermioneandIaregoingtogetmarried!" He blurted.

"Come again?" Harry asked, confused.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione sighed. "What Ron's trying to say is, is that we're getting married."

"Congratulations!" Harry said, his joy and sincerity for his two friends evident in his voice. "When did you propose? When is the wedding?"

"Actually, he didn't propose until last week. Didn't want to do it until we heard from you, to relieve the tension and whatnot. But, he finally did it." Hermione said proudly, showing Harry her left hand as proof. There was a faint mumbling coming from Ron's direction, something that sounded like 'you more likely pushed me to…'

Just then, Harry heard a small 'pop' from his left. He turned around; ready to sprint to his room to retrieve his wand. Hermione and Ron turned their heads seeing Harry's reaction.

Harry had expected to see Voldemort or some Deatheater there with his wand drawn, ready to kill him. Instead, it was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Sir…" Harry started. "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here, if I may ask?"

"Harry, my dear boy! I thought I'd pay you a visit. Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, nice to see you again."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Please, have a sit." Harry motioned to the chair. "Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid I don't have any tea." He turned and started to walk toward the kitchen.

"No, no. I'm quite fine. Now, Harry, tell me. How have you been? I was worried about you." Dumbledore said as he sat down, his blue twinkling eyes gazing at Harry, as if he could pierce into Harry's soul for a true answer.

"I just felt that I needed a break." Harry said as he sat down across from Dumbledore, with Ron and Hermione next to him.

"Well, I'm happy that you've decided to come back to us. Although, you may need wards up around your home, now that people can find you." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter." Harry dismissed Dumbledore. He heard gasps from his side – from Ron and Hermione.

"Now, now, Harry. In your current situation…"

"What situation?" Harry snapped.

"Why, with Voldemort, the upcoming war."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't want anything to do with the war. I'm sick of fighting. I don't have anything to fight for."

After Harry had said his last statement, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Harry felt that he was getting a tremendous amount of feelings off of his chest, saying things that went by unspoken in the past. Ron and Hermione sat in silence next to each other, glancing back and forth between Dumbledore and Harry.

"Erm, Harry, I think that Herm and I should go." Ron started.

"Yeah…You and Dumbledore need to talk, we're just in the way." Hermione confirmed. "We'll be back to visit you. We promise. Why don't you owl us?"

"Sure." Harry mumbled. "Goodbye."

"Bye Harry." Said Hermione.

"Bye, mate." Said Ron. And the two apparated out of Harry's flat.

Once they were gone, Dumbledore spoke once more. "Harry…you **do** have something to fight for. You have your life…"

"My life? It's not worth living anymore." Harry interfered.

"You mustn't think like that. Every life is so precious as are the things around it. You have your friends, your family, the Wizarding world that looks to you to save them."

Harry stood up from where he was sitting. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I don't want the responsibility. I don't want to lead a war; I don't want to fight. I don't want the whole Wizarding world blinded by the fact that just because I didn't die from the Killing Curse I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I'm tired of keeping up this pretentious act, I never asked for the responsibility."

"I know that it seems like a burden to you, and you are right, you never asked for the responsibility. But you do need to understand that you **are** the one to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Why? Why me? Why can't it be someone else? Why can't it be you?"

"I'm old, Harry. Voldemort's power rivals mine; it may even exceed my abilities. At my age, I wouldn't be able to last dueling him."

"Then I suggest you find some other savior." Harry said as he looked down at his hands. They were shaking from the frustration that Harry was releasing.

"Listen to me, and remember this Harry. There are four people in this world now whose magic is more powerful than that of an average witch or wizard. Their powers exceed the normal magic ability through their heritage and certain circumstances. I myself am one of the four, but my magic isn't as strong as it used to be. In my old age, the magic ability slowly decreases like the body does. Now, another is Lord Voldemort. At the end of your fourth year, he regained his magic and he is striving to build his power to be stronger. In addition to his heritage as the heir of Salazar Slytherin, the more Deatheaters he marks with the Dark Mark, the more powerful he gets. He draws power from the wizard who is marked. It links Voldemort with the Deatheater.

"You, Harry, are the third. You past experience with Voldemort had boosted your magic when a fraction of Voldemort's magic was transferred to you. Even without the transferred power, your heritage alone as the descendant of Godric Gryffindor…well, suffice to say, you are a very powerful wizard Harry." Dumbledore finished with a chuckle.

Harry waited for Dumbledore to start again but Dumbledore stayed quiet and didn't seem to want to continue. Harry became impatient. "And who is the forth?"

"Ah, well, that is a mystery yet to be solved." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge behind them. "All I can tell you is that the fourth will come seeking for you. All you need to do is guide him towards the right direction when the time comes."

"I don't want to help whoever this is. You guide him and make him the Savior of the Wizarding world because I don't want to fill the role anymore."

"Please understand that I'm not asking you to fight alone. This person whose powers equal yours will come to your doorstep when you least expect it. He will be the one who will stand by your side to defeat Voldemort. You won't have to bear the responsibility alone if you corroborate with him."

"I know you know who this person is. Why won't you tell me?"

"You're not ready to know the identity of him yet, nor do you need to know. You just need to know what is to come, to prepare yourself. Time will come where all will be revealed, including the fourth, Harry."

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't win an argument against his old headmaster. "Fine. I'll help whoever the fourth is, I'll guide him."

"Good! But in the meanwhile, I suggest that you train up with some aurors to prepare yourself for the war. You need to learn new attacks and counterattacks." Dumbledore beamed.

"I've learned enough to last a lifetime."

Dumbledore had left after a few moments; having gotten Harry's word that Harry will guide the fourth. But the conversation with Dumbledore always stuck with Harry and it played in his mind over and over even now. One particular line repeated in his mind.

__

'This person whose powers equal yours will come to your doorstep when you least expect it.'

__

When you least expect it…Harry thought. _To your doorstep…_It dawned on Harry. _Could it be Malfoy?_

Harry slumped back on his seat and ran his hands over his face. He groaned at the thought of helping Malfoy. He groaned again at the thought of Malfoy, of all people, fighting side by side with him in battle.

Harry stood up and went into his kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets above his sink and took out a glass. He turned to open the refrigerator but Harry felt pain coming from his scar once again. Harry dropped the glass that he was holding in his hand. It shattered on the tile floor of the kitchen.

Harry fell to the floor on his knees with a piercing scream.

"**_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

***

When Draco heard the glass shatter and Potter scream, he felt like every nerve of his body was on fire. The scream was like nothing Draco had ever heard before. Draco had heard numerous people scream before while they were being tortured by Lord Voldemort or other Deatheaters. None he had heard before was filled with so much pain and agony.

"Potter, what's going on?" Draco asked and he waited for an answer but all he got was more screaming coming from Potter. "Damn it, what's happening?"

Still, Draco received no reply back from Potter. Draco could hear the faint sound of tinkling of the glass on the floor underneath Potter's screaming. From what Draco could make out, Potter was thrashing about on the ground from the pain.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

This time Draco got an answer. He heard Potter struggle to say "My…my scar. Voldemort…"

__

Voldemort. Draco was in panic. Could Voldemort have found him? There had been rumors about Harry Potter being connected to Voldemort in some way. Snape had mentioned that Potter's scar hurt when Voldemort is near…

"Try to focus Potter! If…Voldemort is near, we're both in trouble. Take his spell off of me and I'll help you!"

There was more screaming coming from Potter and Draco started to get anxious. In his current state, he couldn't fend of a mouse, let alone the Dark Lord. Inwardly, Draco was saying the same thing over and over…_Come on Potter, come on!_

"Fi…Finite Incantatem." Draco heard Potter speak at last.

At those words, Draco was free from the body bind. He thought to rush toward the door, to run away from Potter's place. But something was holding him back. Draco turned back and went to the kitchen, to Potter.

Draco stood there stunned. Potter was there thrashing about and screaming on the floor on top of the broken glass. There were shallow cuts on his skin, not too deep to cause permanent damage but deep enough to bleed. The deep red blood was running down Potter's face, originating from his scar.

Draco felt pity for the man in front of him. He knew that Potter felt pain when Voldemort was near, but he never knew it was this severe. He searched his mind to think of what to do. He saw his wand sticking out of Potter's pocket and Draco grabbed it. When he had his wand back in his hand, Draco felt power from his wand surging through his body.

"You're going to owe me Potter." Draco said.

Draco searched his mind for the right spell to perform and he said the first one that came to him. "Doloris Expers." **[1]**

A blue light came out of the tip of Draco's wand and it shot to Potter's body. The luminescent light covered his body, enveloping Potter in the blue glow. Potter stopped screaming and his body stopped convulsing. The blue light seeped into his body it embedding itself in Potter's skin.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. The spell had worked.

The spell that Draco had used was a spell he had found when he was looking through the Malfoy library. Thousands of Dark Arts books were kept in the library and Draco was only allowed to access them once a year – on his birthday. He had found this particular spell on his nineteenth birthday; just two months after his mother's death, or as Draco referred to it, the 'incident'.

The spell that he performed was to stop the Cruciatus Curse. The blue light was to engulf itself over the person's body and shield the effects of the curse. Draco never had to perform the actual spell before, since he was rarely on the receiving end of that particular unforgivable. He kept the spell in mind for future reference, for there will be a time when he would be in need of it. Now, Draco was just relieved that the spell had worked successfully on Potter.

Draco slumped down on the floor from where he was standing. He let out a few breaths that were forcing themselves out from his heaving chest. He looked over to Potter, who's face showed the agony he was feeling even under the blood on his face. Draco couldn't bear to look at the blood that had already begun to dry and crack on Potter's skin.

"Dispercio." Draco said, pointing his wand at Potter.

The crimson red blood on Potter's face and body began to disappear by bracing back to the cut where it had originated. It almost looked like the blood was being sucked back in to the body when it was just disappearing trace by trace. The shattered piece of the glass gathered slowly in clumps and when none was left, the glass vanished with an audible 'pop' and a puff of smoke.

Draco dropped his wand and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as all strength left his body. He dropped his head on his arms, his platinum blonde hair immediately falling to cover his face. Potter wouldn't gain consciousness for a good few hours. Although the effects of the Cruciatus Curse had been blocked, the body of the person who received the curse still needed to recover from the shock.

Draco closed his eyes when he let out a heavy sigh. He wished that everything would just come to an end. He thought of how peaceful everything would have been if Lucius never forced him to receive the Dark Mark or forced him to kill his mother. A strain of 'what if?'s ran through Draco's mind, a question that eventually led to 'what if Harry Potter and he were friends during their time at Hogwarts?'

Draco fell asleep crouched next to the still body of Potter, he himself worn and tired out. The last coherent thought that Draco had before sleep had taken over his mind was, if Draco was to obtain Potter's help in defeating Lucius, it wouldn't hurt to try to mend past wounds. Maybe with Potter's help, everything will be all right.

To be continued…

****

A/N: There was only two people who found at least one of the movie quotes in the last chapter. It was Jenn and memarkw who found it. The quote that they found was…"I won't kill you." "I said you'd try." It was from _'Tomb Raider'_! Lots of goodies go to these two. ^_^

****

More A/N: There are still two movie quotes left. I'll give you a clue. Those two movie quotes are from _'Moulin Rouge'_. But of course, they have been changed to flow with this fic. Good luck!

****

[1] – "Doloris Expers" means "painless" in Latin.

****

Thank you's and a lot of cookies go to:

Katie of Gryffindor – You're the first one to review for the last chapter! I'm so happy! ^_^ It's been a while that I updated, isn't it? I haven't been to ff.net in a really long time, yet I still read the same amount of fan fiction as I did when I still went to that site. Weird, no? Anyways, thank you for the Chocolate Draco's. I'll keep it always…until it melts or whatever. Yeah. And try again for the other movie quotes…I gave a clue!

Memarkw – I'm sorry! I hate waiting too, but I wrote more…forgive me? ^_^ I'll try to work faster, but it's hard sometimes. The same goes for WYE. And yay! You got the movie quote! I'm so proud. Hehe.

Nez – I'm glad you liked, here's another chapter and it's longer. Damn flashbacks, huh? But…I'm sorry to say that the part you were talking about isn't a movie quote. Search harder, maybe you'll find it. I think I actually made the _'Moulin Rouge'_ quotes a bit hard to find. Oh well. And you're not the stupidest person ever! You're really great! And I'm really happy that you like this so much. I like it too except I keep on getting these stupid writer's blocks. I'm sure everyone's been through them but I seem to get them constantly. I'd like to finish my WIPs before I die thank you very much. LoL. 

Esaema – Thanks for reading I hope you're reading again! Hmm…I'll talk to my beta about that. ^_^

JJLL – I love them too, though there seem to be a lot of them out there and I don't want to be taking someone else's idea. That's why it's so hard for me to write a fic…I strive for originality. I don't think I achieve it though. Not much cussing in this chapter…keeping it as PG-13 until Harry and Draco actually start to get together.

Jenn – I liked the interaction with Snape and Draco too…and yes, it was sad that Draco killed Narcie…but Lucius made him do it. Congratulations on finding the movie quote!!!

William's_girl – Hey Em! I'm really glad that you're reading this one too. You're such a great supporter! ^_^I hope you're reading this chapter too. And yes, that's a great movie. Did you know that Jason Isaacs was in it? He's in drag in that movie. *Chuckles*

****

To Everyone Else Who's Read but Haven't Reviewed – Thank you for reading but keep in mind that I love reviews and would be thrilled if you'd review after reading this chapter! Reviews are the food source to writers; they supply the inspiration to write! ***Reviews = Chapters***

****

PS – If you want to know when this fic is updated, please send me e-mail at GalesMystique710@aol.com or leave your e-mail address on the review. ^_^

****

Look! The review button! Leave me a review, then I'll write!


End file.
